The Spy
The Spy is the third episode of The Court. It was uploaded on February 16, 2013. Synopsis Cole goes around filming the other boys in the court filming videos for youtube, however he knows that the boys don't want any of their videos being seen before they are uploaded so he secretly films them without them knowing. Introduction Unlike the first 2 episodes, this episode doesn't have any introduction. It only shows The Court logo. Plot Cole records himself letting the viewers know that he will be filming the boys filming videos for their youtube channel. As he attempts to get close and film them discussing a new video idea, he gets caught out by Tye & Jayden. He explains that he wasn't filming them he was simply playing a game. The video cuts to Cole reminding the viewers that the next time he gets caught he may get "fired" from filming videos with them and that he needs to be more secret about it. It then cuts to Cole filming Tye riding on a skateboard whilst attempting to shoot a basketball into the ring and Jayden pushing him off and sending Tye into rage with everybody laughing at him. The camera cuts to Cole hiding in the bushes whilst focusing on Jayden & Dylan filming Tye & Corey having a running race with Tye cheating and riding on the same board mentioned above with Corey getting a cramp in the back of his legs, it shows Jayden yelling at Corey for not screaming before Cole stops filming and records them filming another attempt. This time however, Dylan spots Cole filming. Cole flees in terror and hides behind the mailbox. Hearing Tye & Corey yelling in the background with Jayden trying to get them to focus and concentrate on filming, we see Cole filming Jayden, who notices Coles shadow on the ground, forcing Cole to once again flee. Cole reminds the viewers that he was seen once again. The next shot reveals Cole hiding in a bin with Corey sitting on top of it (not knowing that Cole is hiding in it), Tye is shown climbing a tree stating that he is a "professional tree climber" before falling out of the tree and noticing Cole filming them. Cole sprints out of the bin and trips over. The boys all crowd around Cole with Corey sitting on top of him so he can't move. Cole wimpingly asks what they are going to do to him. Jayden says his fired with Cole nearly in tears. As the boys leave Cole laying on the ground, Cole yells out asking if they were serious or not, too which they all turn around and say they were just kidding, letting him back into filming. The video blacks out and then reveals Cole stating that he is giving it "another shot" this scene reveals that the boys have quit filming as there are no ideas left and everything never goes to plan, Jayden sees Cole filming once again with Cole reciting that he has "been discovered once more". Trivia *This is episode that made Cole a main character in The Court. *Coles final episode before reappearing in Ways To Piss Off Jayden *The way Jayden tells Cole that he his fired is based off a scenefrom Cat In The Hat. *Tye says that his last name is "Goulding" when climbing the tree, however this isn't actually his last name, as they are filming a tree climbing video and he may have used it as a fake last name. *The videos they were filming were actual video ideas for HerpFailDerp but were never actually filmed. Category:The Court Category:Episodes